Streit und seine positive Nebenwirkungen
by Sayla Serpent
Summary: Missmutige Hausmeister, überlgelaunte Professorinnen und sich ständig streitende beste Freunde. Hermine und Ron rauben allen den letzten Nerv. Dagegen wollen Ginny und Harry was tun. Kann das gut gehen? Oneshot! Überarbeitete Version!


Meine erste FF. Ich bitte also um viele, viele Verbesserungsvorschläge, Kritik und natürlich auch Lob.

**Disclaimer**: Alles Bekannte gehört JKR. Ich verdiene an dieser Story nichts, außer die Erfahrung.

* * *

**Streit und positive Nebenwirkungen**

Es war schon fast Mittag, als Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny den Korridor im 7. Stock entlang rannten, um Filch auszuweichen, der heute ganz besonders schlecht drauf zu sein schien. 11 Schülern hatte er schon Strafarbeiten gegeben, ganz banaler Gründe wegen. Zu lautes Atmen, Stolpern in den Korridoren und zu langes Haar waren nur einige davon.

Es war wirklich knapp gewesen. Beinahe wären sie geradewegs in Filchs Arme gelaufen. Warum hatte Harry aber auch die Karte des Rumtreibers im Schlafsaal liegen lassen? Das rächte sich gleich doppelt, denn wer hätte denn ahnen können, dass neben Filch auch McGonagall heute keinen besonders guten Tag hatte, sie am Ende des 7. Stockes aufhielt und mit den Worten: „Was könnte Sie dazu bewegen sich hier im Schloss aufzuhalten? Bei dem schönen Wetter müssten sich doch alle Schüler an der frischen Luft erfreuen, oder irre ich mich da?" nach draußen schickte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Filch auch ihr versucht eine Strafarbeit anzuhängen. Ihren schmalen Lippen zufolge könnte das tatsächlich zutreffen. Auf dem Rückweg nach draußen waren es wieder einmal Ron und Hermine gewesen, die sich wegen einer Lappalie gegenseitig die Zauberstäbe verbogen. Als Harry der Wandbehang mit den Ballett tanzenden Trollen ins Auge fiel, tauschte er mit Ginny einen bedeutungsvollen Blick.

"Ron, Hermine? Lasst es kurz gut sein, ja? Ich denke, wir müssen mal reden." Harry zeigte auf das leere Stück Wand gegenüber des Teppichs. Während Ron noch irritiert dreinblickte, schaute Hermine eher misstrauisch. "Lasst uns erst mal reingehen, wir erklären dann schon alles" half Ginny den beiden Streithähnen nach.

Den Ausschlag gab am Ende Mrs Norris, die scheinbar immer dort auftauchte, wo es Ordnungswidrigkeiten und Regelbrüche zu sehen gab und natürlich: Kaum hatte sie sie gesehen, hörten sie auch schon die hastigen Schritte des Hausmeisters die Stufen herauf kommen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Mrs. Norris, die mit zitternden Schnurrhaaren auf sie zukam, drehten sich alle beinahe Synchron um, und liefen sie dreimal zügig vor dem kahlen Stück Wand auf und ab und lautlos erschien aus dem Nichts eine kleine, unscheinbare Metalltür, die fast mit der umstehenden Wand verschmolz, welche ebenso grau wie die Tür war. Rasch drückte Ginny die Klinke herunter und alle vier huschten in den recht kleinen Raum, der mit gemütlichen Sesseln ausgestattet war, welche um einen runden, schweren Holztisch standen.

„Wow" sagte Ginny verblüfft und blickte sich im Raum um. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass er so gemütlich wird, wo wir doch nur einen stillen Ort zu reden gesucht hatten." Sie setzten sich jeder auf einen Sessel und machten es sich bequem. Ron schien der einzige zu sein, der nicht sonderlich überrascht war und das fiel auch Hermine, Harry und Ginny auf, die ihn nun erklärungssuchend musterten. Ein leichtes Rosa überzog Rons Wangen, als alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet waren.

„I – ich wollte ja nur dass wir nicht unbedingt in einem Kerker landen" versuchte Ron sich zu verteidigen. „Schließlich hatten wir davon heute schon genug. Die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke hat doch gereicht, oder? ". „Hättest du deinen Trank nicht in die Luft gejagt und Snape damit übergossen, wäre sie gar nicht mal so schlimm gewesen. Aber du musstest ja unbedingt Nieswurz und Aphrodilwurzel gleichzeitig erhitzen, was übrigens nicht passiert wäre, wenn du mit mir zusammengearbeitet hättest!" Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute verstimmt auf den Holztisch. Wie zu erwarten war, verteidigte sich Ron auf seine eigene Art. „Vielleicht wollte ich zur Abwechslung mal keine Besserwisserin neben mir sitzen haben, die mir ständig sagt, was ich falsch mache!" Ginny und Harry tauschten erneut einen Blick; Hermine war außer sich und starrte Ron wütend an, welcher noch etwas röter wurde und zurück starrte.

„Jetzt hört auf!" meldeten sich auch Ginny und Harry zu Wort.

„Genau _deswegen_ wollten wir reden" herrschte Ginny sie an. „Ich möchte mal einen Tag erleben an dem ihr euch nicht gegenseitig zur Weißglut bringt!"

„Und ich bin es leid ständig zwischen euch vermitteln zu müssen, wenn ihr mal wieder nicht miteinander redet! Wir haben, weiß Merlin, durchaus noch andere Probleme!"

Hermine und Ron sahen sich an und blickten dann schuldbewusst auf ihre Füße. Auch auf Hermines Wangen konnte man nun einen Hauch rosa erkennen.

„Mensch, versteht doch -" versuchte Harry es ein wenig sanfter „wir mögen euch wirklich und wir wissen, dass ihr euch eigentlich auch gern habt -" „Mehr als das" warf Ginny ein und Harry nickte. „Ich verstehe nicht warum ihr nicht einfach den Mund aufmacht und sagt, was gesagt werden muss. Ihr macht euch doch nur das Leben schwer." Ginny schien plötzlich eher mit sich selbst beschäftigt und spielte mit ihren Haaren. Auch sie erweckte den Anschein, sich gedanklich mit etwas zu befassen und dabei ging es wohl nicht um Ron und Hermine. Harry bemerkte das, wandte sich aber nun wieder an Ron. „Wir sind beste Freunde Ron... wenn ich dir einen Tipp geben darf - " weiter kam er nicht. Ron schnitt ihm das Wort ab und war nun scharlachrot jedoch nicht vor Scham, sondern vor Wut. Er knirschte Harry an: „Meine Beziehung geht euch gar nichts an! Du und Ginny bekommen es doch auch nicht gebacken!". „Aber wir streiten uns nicht den ganzen Tag!" pfefferte Harry ebenso zurück. Ron hatte einen wunden Punkt bei Harry erwischt. Es stimmte, dass Harry schon lange etwas für Ginny empfand und auch Ginny schien nicht abgeneigt. Aber es war etwas völlig anders. Er und Ginny zeigten, dass sie sich gut leiden konnten. Sie neckten sich oder alberten herum. Es hatte sich eben noch keine Chance dazu ergeben – redete er sich nun schon seit Monaten ein. Der Grund war offensichtlich und lag auf der Hand: Harry hatte bisher noch nicht den Mumm dafür gehabt, Ginny zu fragen, ob sich mit ihm Ausgehen würde. Doch Ron und Hermine streiten sich den ganzen Tag nur über Kleinigkeiten, und Harry vermutete, dass sie einfach Angst davor hatten, sich gegenseitig ihre Gefühle zu zeigen. Vielleicht aus Angst abgelehnt zu werden?

Ron und Harry standen sich mit verschränkten Armen gegenüber und starrten in unterschiedliche Richtungen. Ihnen war nicht einmal aufgefallen, das sie sich erhoben hatten, Hermine, die die ganze Zeit still dagesessen hatte haderte mit sich. Ron hatte gerade indirekt zugegeben, das er etwas für sie empfand, oder? Eine ganze Weile schaute sie Ron an, der immer noch zornesrot im Gesicht war und fasste dann einen Entschluss. Er hatte unwissentlich den Anfang getan, jetzt war sie an der Reihe!

Langsam erhob sie sich, schritt auf ihn zu, löste seine Hände aus der Verschränkung und küsste ihn direkt auf den Mund. Der völlig perplexe Ron wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah und brauchte eine Weile bis er begriff, was da gerade vor sich ging, doch dann erwiderte er den Kuss. Harry und Ginny sahen sich kurz verlegen an, grinsten und ließen die beiden allein.

An der Tür suchte Ginnys Hand nach Harrys. Kein Hausmeister der Welt, und sei es Filch, konnte Harrys Hochgefühl jetzt vermiesen.


End file.
